


Sleep with the water

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Forgive Me, I usually write cheesy stuff, M/M, Maybe some humor, Pain, This hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Hinata was so excited to go exploring on the ocean. Kageyama went with him so Hinata wouldn't accidentally get himself killed...





	1. Welcome to sea

**Author's Note:**

> My friends really enjoy writing really sad things and I usually write everything really happy and cheesy. Therefore, I have decided to give it a shot!

Excitement. That was all Hinata could feel. He had wanted to go explore for so long, and now that he could, it was like a dream come true. Kageyama had agreed to come with him, but only because he didn't want Hinata getting himself killed. "I'm so happy! We finally get to go out to sea and explore! And maybe you'll find your true love. What do you say, grumpy pants?" Kageyama growled. He knew he shouldn't have recommended the movie " _Titanic"_ to the shorter male. 

"I'm not going to fall in love while we're on a boat, dumbass. Start using your brain." He could hear Hinata pouting to his left. The other rather obviously wanted him to find his "one true love" on a boat. "And besides," Kageyama smirked,"it would be too cliche."

They got onto the rather large ship with no trouble, except for the occasional whining from Hinata and grumbling from Kageyama. The boat was...fancy. A bit too fancy for Kageyama's tastes, but it would do. "Ooh! Wouldn't it be nice to meet your true love here?" Kageyama had about enough with Hinata's "true love" crap. He pushed the smaller human away slightly, walking faster than he meant to. He bumped into another person, someone a bit taller than him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-" The taller male chuckled lightly, a small smile on his lips. Kageyama got a closer look at the man. He had short light brown, almost pink, hair. He wore a very well-fitting outfit.

"Don't worry about apologizing. There's no need. Would you like me to get you some tea, something to eat?" Kageyama blinked. This man worked on the boat. "And I assume this is a friend of yours." Hinata stood directly next to Kageyama. 

"Um...yes this is my friend. You don't have to worry about food or anything, I mean, I kind of feel bad." The tallest of the three let out a rather loud laugh. 

"Nonsense. Can't you see? I work here. My job is to bring you food. Now, go find a seat. I'll get some tea for the two of you. And don't worry about the place you choose. I'll find you." He turned away before either of the two passengers could speak a word. 

"Maybe  _he's_ your true love. Don't you think? I mean, he's pretty and polite." Kageyama felt his anger grow. Hinata could be so troublesome sometimes.

"No, he's not my true love. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to fall in love on a boat? It's too cliche. And it won't happen. That crap only happens in movies, not real life." He started walking in the direction of the tables, covered in light blue and white tablecloths. "Let's get our tea first. We'll talk about my 'true love' later."

They sat at the table, quietly waiting for the kind male to come by with their tea. "Come on! I want to talk about your true love! What if you meet them and you can't tell if they're your true love because you never try to find out if they're your true love?" Kageyama glared.

" I'm sorry for the wait," the pinkish haired male came back, placing tea on the table, "would you like anything else?" Hinata looked over at Kageyama, practically begging for a dessert with his eyes. Kageyama sighed. 

"Okay, yes please. Can I just have a small cup of vanilla ice cream for this idiot?" He pointed at Hinata while speaking. The taller male chuckled again.

"You may. I'll be right back. Hopefully it won't take too long. I'll be right back." He left again, and Hinata pouted at Kageyama for the millionth time that day.

"But vanilla's not my favorite! You could have at least requested some rainbow sprinkles or something. At least whipped-cream..." Kageyama rolled his blue eyes, ignoring Hinata's further complaints. "Whatever. Now I'm going to make sure you find your true love, just because you're such a jerk to me."

"You will not. I won't fall in love on a ship. I can find my true love anywhere else. Not on a boat."

"Yeah, Okay, Kageyama. Tell that to me when you're married to the person that you met on this very boat, okay? Then you'll believe me for good." Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama. Kageyama was about to jump on Hinata and push him down, but a small cup was set on the table.

"Here you go, sir. Please enjoy your food. If there are any problems please do not hesitate to complain to that one over there." He pointed to a male with dark hair parted on the top of his forehead, brown eyes, and also wearing a nice outfit. "I hope you enjoy yourselves." 


	2. Set sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki is a good person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey will start soon!

Kindaichi felt his stomach ache as the ship set sail. He had a feeling that something would go wrong. “Kindaichi, dear. You should calm down. You look stressed out.” Hanamaki walked by, a displeased look on his face.

“I know. I just have that feeling. Like something is going to happen.” He looked down slightly. Hanamaki sighed.

“But we go through this every time we have to go anywhere. I understand that you're nervous. Just try to calm down. I'll bring you some tea and a piece of cake. Go to your room. I'll bring it.

“But Oikawa said that he doesn't want me eating in the rooms.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes.

“But Matsukawa cleans up. I'll make sure he keeps it a secret.” Kindaichi nodded. He walked to the section of the ship where he would be staying. 

A gentle sigh left his lips. He didn't exactly fit in with the others on the boat. He got along with them, but found himself strange. Sitting on the small bed, he waited for Hanamaki to come with his food.

“Kindaichi. I brought you your food. Don't spill tea everywhere like last time, okay?” He set the plate down on a small side table, smiling gently at Kindaichi. “Eat up and then go to sleep. I'll talk to captain and tell him that you're not feeling well.”

“Are you sure? I don't want to stop you from doing your job.” Hanamaki smirked. “I guess you’re sure…”

“Of  _ course  _ I'm sure. I do this for Kunimi and Iwaizumi all the time. Even though Kunimi doesn't need it.” Kindaichi nodded and grabbed his food off of the table. Hanamaki smiled happily. “Good job! I'll go talk to Oikawa. Have a good sleep. Please.” He walked out of the room, shutting the fairly small door.

Kindaichi took a small bite of the cake. 'Strawberry. Soothing.’ He was a bit disappointed at the extreme sweetness. But he couldn't complain about it. Hanamaki was too nice for him to complain.

He set the now empty plate on the table, picking up the tea. It was warm, luckily not too hot. Hanamaki probably put extra milk into it to cool it down. A quiet yawn left his lips as he placed the cup down. Tea always made him sleepy. 

 

He gently placed his head on the pillow, that was surprisingly in good condition. Closing his eyes, he felt himself fall into a peaceful sleep. 

  
  
  
  
Hanamaki chuckled when he walked into the dining area. The two guests that he had just seen were bickering again.  ‘This is going to be an interesting trip.’


	3. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets his "Prince charming waiter-san"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this was do fun to write

Hinata sat in his seat, trying to ignore the discomfort every time ice cream would hit his teeth. “You know, it wouldn’t be a problem if you actually paid attention to eating.” Of course, Kageyama had to find fault with Hinata’s ways. “You look constipated every time--”

“I know! I know I look constipated. But it’s not my fault! I know I have weird facial expressions!” A small chuckle was heard to Hinata’s left.

“Yes. I would call your expressions considerably eccentric.” Hinata looked up and saw that man with “pink” hair again. “I came to take your dish if you’re done.” The small man nodded slowly.

“Y-yes. Thank you so much.” He dispensed the scrubby cup into the taller one’s hand. 

“No problem, my dear.” Hinata flinched at the phrase “my dear”, considering it sounded like something someone would say to a feminine figure, rather than a 20 year old male. “I’ll be on break. I’ll send you another waiter in a bit. He’ll check up on you every few moments.” He walked to the general area of the kitchen. 

“Bye bye for now!” Hinata waved at Hanamaki.” Hanamaki turned around and waved joyously. “He’s so nice!”

“Yeah. I guess so.” Kageyama said. Hinata rolled his eyes.

“So, did you see anyone who you might think is your true love, Kageyama? Maybe I can set you up.” Kageyama heard this saying an unnecessary amount of times. He stood up, ready to pummel the shorter in the face.

“S-sir! Please, don’t rely on brutality!” A tall man ran up to them. His eyes gleamed with worry. 

Kageyama let go of Hinata’s shirt. “What do you want? You have nothing to do with my life.” Hinata gasped at Kageyama’s rudeness. 

“I’m so sorry! He’s been like this all day. I’ve been bothering him all day and he got angry. Please don’t feel offended.” The taller male smiled.

“It’s okay. I have a friend who can be a bit of an ass sometimes.” He blinked a few times. “Um...do you need anything?” A small, awkward blush made it’s way to his cheeks.

“Your name would be nice. I would like to know that.” Hinata smiled pleasantly at the new waiter. He nodded again.

“K-Kindaichi.” Hinata could tell that he was moderately new to working here. He found it...endearing.

“Well, I’m Hinata. It’s really nice to meet you, Kindaichi.” He gave another grin. 

“Y-yes. It’s great to meet you, too. But, do you need anything that has to do with food or drinks..? Anything like that?” Hinata shook his head. 

“Thank you, but I’m okay. I’ll call you over if I  _ do _ need something, though.” Kindaichi replied with a gentle ‘okay’, before slowly turning around and talking with a few other guests, who were at  _ least _ five inches shorter than him. 

“What kind of flirting should I count that as?” Hinata jerked up at Kageyama’s voice. 

“That was not flirting. That was kind introduction. Maybe you should try what I do sometimes.”

“That was definitely flirting. Stop denying.” Hinata crossed his slender arms.

“So what if I was being a bit flirtatious? I am with everyone that I meet. It gives off the impression that I’m a super sweet person so people can trust me. There’s no crime in having a little fun.”

“Are you sure that you were flirting ‘just for fun’? I can recognize a lovestruck blockhead when I see one.” Hinata frowned. A deeper grimace than usual.

“I just met him, Kageyama. I’m not going to fall in love with someone if I don’t know them first. That’s kind of weird to me. No offence if you believe in love at first sight. I think it’s stupid.”

“Says the one who keeps trying to tell me that I will find my one true love on this very boat during this month. If I found them, I wouldn’t know them, would I? No. So you basically just said that me finding my true love on this ship was a stupid idea.”

“But I never specified that-”

“You indicated that it was a stupid idea. Just shut your mouth and accept defeat before I actually punch you. Cause your ‘Prince charming waiter-san’ isn’t here to save your sorry ass this time.”

“He’s not my prince charming! And I wouldn’t need to be rescued. I’m strong enough not to need help. Besides, I don’t know him. He could be a serial killer for all I know. Don’t just assume that I have this big heart throbbing crush on him just because I was lightly flirting.” 

“You obviously do.” Kageyama stood up and started to walk away. He was probably annoyed with Hinata running his mouth. 

“Fine! I’ll just hang out with my waiter then.” He also stood up, walking around to try to find Kindaichi. Hinata admits, Kindaichi was adorable to him, but Kageyama didn’t have the right to randomly assume things about his love life. 

Hinata looked around a few times before he finally spotted Kindaichi, casually sitting down and lightly talking to the pink haired waiter. “Oh, looks like someone wants to join the party.” Hanamaki noticed Hinata and said this strange comment. 

“I don’t see any party here…” Kindaichi blinked a few times before he sighed. 

“It’s an expression. Where did your friend go? The one who was about to beat you up earlier.”

“And then you saved me.” Hinata really wanted to add something along the lines of ‘so you’re my hero,’ or ‘my prince charming.’ But he already knew where that would bring him. “I kind of just got bored so I came to talk with you guys. If that’s okay with you.” Kindaichi smiled a soft smile, and Hanamaki just laughed. 

“Of course it’s okay. Guests are always allowed.”


	4. Noya and Mattsun and Slugs OH MY

Kageyama growled. Hinata constantly talked about true love but denied that he was in love himself.

  
He wanted to find out what room they would be staying in. He was given a paper that had the directions, but they were all numbers. Kageyama had no idea what they meant.

  
All he needed was some help. Maybe if he could find their first waiter. He would most likely be willing to help. Kageyama looked around. The man was nowhere to be found. 'Fuck this. I'm already lost and I'm on the main floor.'

  
"You look lost." A voice startled him. Kageyama looked to his right. A short male with dark hair and blonde bangs stood there.

  
"Uh...no. I just might need a _little_ bit of help finding my room." The other laughed loudly.

  
"Well, then this is convenient. I actually am the guy who shows people around. Coincidence?" Kageyama nodded slowly. "Did that guy over there hand you a paper?" He pointed to a man.

  
"Uh, yeah. But I don't exactly understand it..." The smaller of the two hummed like he was expecting that answer. He held out his hand, asking for the small sheet. Kageyama handed it over.

  
"Ah. Come on, I'll bring you." They made their way down a short flight if stairs. "I'm Nishinoya if you were wondering." The taller nodded.

  
"Kageyama." Nishinoya smiled up at him.

  
"Oh, and here we are." It was room 210.

"There will usually be other people around that can help. Just look for this badge." He pointed at a small area on his shirt. It was a symbol that stated someone worked there. He recognized it on the two waiters, also.

  
"O-oh. Okay. Thank you." Nishinoya nodded. He made his way down the hall. Kageyama reached into his pocket and felt for the key that the man had given him. He unlocked the door and entered the room. 'It smells nice. Like a hotel. Well this is basically a hotel. Just a moving one on the water.'

  
He sat on the small bed. There was luckily more than one. He didn't want to share with Hinata. 'He should go sleep with his waiter.' Kageyama didn't feel guilty when thinking that.

  
He looked around the room a few more times before he stood up and decided to explore. After he locked the door, he walked down the hall, past the staircase. He saw a man mopping the floor. He had dark hair that seemed untreated, but Kageyama could tell that it was just extremely curly. He had thick eyebrows and looked a bit...tired.  
Kageyama didn't want to step on the place that the poor guy just mopped. The man looked up and smirked a bit.

  
"Go ahead. I can redo it." Kageyama nodded.

  
"Thank you." He tried not to slip on the wet area, but to his misfortune, he did. The man's eyes widened and his eyebrows went up. Kageyama fell to the ground.

  
"Holy shit are you okay?" The man crouched slightly. Kageyama sat up, and nodded. The man fell to the ground laughing. "Oh gosh! You looked like a freaking slug falling off of a rock!" Kageyama sighed.

  
"Yeah...that helps a lot." The man calmed down.

  
"Sorry. I just haven't seen that happen in a while." He wiped a tear from his eye. "The name's Matsukawa, Matsukawa Issei. You can call me anything but 'late for breakfast'.


	5. You messed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama messes up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh. This is what happens when I'm tired.

"So I've been trying to make my friend find his true love. And I said that this boat would be a good place. What do you guys think?" Hinata stared at Kindaichi and Hanamaki. Kindaichi opened his mouth.

"What if he finds his true love on a different boat?" Hinata chuckled.

"I know that he'll find them here. I have a feeling." Kindaichi raised his eyebrow. Hinata blinked. "What?"

"What about you? Do you think that you're going to fall in love soon?" Hinata shook his head.

"No, no. I doubt it." Hinata looked into Kindaichi's eyes. "Do you?"

"I mean, I think I already have." He looked up. "But you never know." Kindaichi looked at Hanamaki. "You?"

"You haven't seen what I do with him in the storage closet..." All went silent. "I mean, yeah. But it took me a while to realize I was in love." He took his eyes off of the two next to him and blinked. "Um..."

Kageyama was walking forward. His clothes were slightly damp, and he looked frustrated. "Oh dear, he looks pissed off..." Kindaichi looked concerned.

"Oh don't worry about it. He always looks like that." Kindaichi replied to that with a small 'ah..'.

"And he bumped into another person--oh no." Hanamaki cringed when he saw who Kageyama bumped into.

"W-what? Is that bad?" Kindaichi nodded at Piñata's question.

"That guy that he bumped into. His name is Kunimi Akira. He looks so innocent but if you get on his bad side..." He shivered. "He can just get really nasty."

"What do you mean 'nasty'?" Like..mean, or perverted..?" Kindaichi looked lost.

"It really depends," said Hanamaki, "he usually just makes you feel bad for everything. But if you're uncomfortable with, ahem, certain things, he'll start moaning into your ear just to make you queasy."

"Oh...rest in peace Kageyama."  
_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Kageyama felt himself bump Into a living object. 'Crap. Not again...'. He looked up. The person in front of him had his hair parted on his forehead. "Oh, gosh I'm sorry, I wa--"

"If you could just excuse me. That would be great." He walked past Kageyama.

'What a..' Kageyama felt his eye twitch. 'That asshole!' He started speed walking to that man. "Hey, you! Come here." The other looked at Kageyama.

"Uhm...no thanks. Sorry to disappoint." He kept walking.

"You little.."

"I'm taller than you." The man stuck his tongue out. "Not that little." This just added to the fire.

"Oh, that's it!" Kageyama ran and jumped. The other's eyes widened. 'Right where I want you, you little shit.'

"Oh fuck!" Food went everywhere, and the two fell to the floor. "Holy, you just went wild!" Kageyama glared. "Get off me." He pushed Kageyama down and sat on top of him. "Now, as I was saying," he wiped his finger on Kageyama's cheek, cleaning off the chocolate that was there. He placed his finger in his mouth. "Mmh. Nice....anyway, back to this. You fucked up, even _touching_ me was a bad mistake. You'd better sleep with one eye open."

"I...it just...you."

"What's going on out here!?" Kunimi looked up and he immediately turned white as a ghost.

"A-ah...Iwaizumi-San...fancy seeing you out here...haha..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay! I'm finally getting somewhere!


	6. how?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata realizes that he might just be in love after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! I've been waiting for this moment to happen.

"Oh...that looks like it'll leave a mark..." Kindaichi cringed as Kageyama brought Kunimi to the ground. Hanamaki sighed. Kunimi had a habit of getting himself into trouble by saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. "And now Iwaizumi-san is out. I'm not watching this." Kindaichi stood up. Hanamaki followed him and looked over his shoulder.

"Are you coming, kid?" Hanamaki raised his eyebrow. Hinata blinked a few times before he realized that he was being spoken to. He also stood up, following the other males.

"Of course!" They walked down the small staircase. 

"So...where are we going? One of our rooms? A closet?" Hanamaki placed a hand on his hip. Kindaichi bit his lip and shrugged. He didn't know where he was taking them.

"It's up to you, Hanamaki-san. I just wanted to get away before things actually got bad. Remember last week when captain messed up that thing and..." 

"Yeah that got pretty violent. But that was Oikawa. You know that Iwaizumi will most likely go easy on Kunimi." Kindaichi still looked worried. He looked down at the floor. "Kindaichi? what's wrong?" There was no reply. "Kindaichi. Answer me when I speak to you, please." The taller male just tucked his head back further. "Yuutarou. Look at me." Kindaichi looked up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just...y'know, worried about Kunimi. I don't want anything bad to happen to him." Hinata felt a twinge of pain in his chest when Kindaichi said that.

'It's just because nobody ever gives me that much concern. I just want to be worried about, too. I'm not jealous or anything. I'm not.' He looked up. Kindaichi still looked a bit upset. 'Definitely not.' "I hate to interrupt your thoughts, but where are we going?" Kindaichi's eyes widened momentarily. 

"I mean...we can all go to my room. I'm in there alone at the moment...If you guys want to , I mean. I'm not trying to force you into coming with me or anything like that." Hanamaki nodded gratefully. Hinata felt his heart beat a bit faster. And he didn't know why. He was good with people. He shouldn't feel nervous. He should be happy that this man was being so sweet. 

"W-well if you don't mind, I will." Kindaichi stared for a second before he chuckled softly. Hinata found the sound amazing. Like he could listen day after day and so-on. 

"Well, you do know that I just said that you could, so I obviously don't mind." Hinata felt embarrassed again. He was just told that he could go, yet he said that comment.

'How stupid of me. Embarrassing myself like that. Of course I just had to talk instead of keeping my mouth shut for once.' He shook his head. "I knew that. I was just making sure. Better be safe than sorry, right?" 

"I guess you have a point there. Whatever, let's just go. Come on." He began walking again. Hinata followed right behind him. 'He smells like old books. It's nice.' His nose was almost in the taller male's back. 'Why  _does_ that smell good?' "Eep!" Kindaichi jumped as Hinata's face was pressed into his back. Hinata felt his face burn again.

"I'm so sorry. I was walking a bit fast and..oh dear i'm so sorry." Kindaichi blinked before he turned around and looked into Hinata's face. Hinata was worried that the taller person was angry or disappointed. 

"No, don't worry about it. I was just surprised is all." He gave a small smile that made Hinata feel all warm inside. 

'Damn it...I must look so stupid. I'm just embarrassed because of what I did. I do not think that he is cute or anything like that. He's just a person like me and Kageyama.' "If you're sure it's okay..." 

"Really, I'm sure."

" _Completely su-_ " 

"Shut up! Not a single word from either of you. Hinata, he's completely sure. Kindaichi, turn around and keep walking. We're going  to be at our destination by the time we get to your room if we keep this up. Come on, move it." They all started walking again. Hinata felt a bit shameful. He was too distracted smelling Kindaichi to realize that he was getting closer. 

"We're here." Kindaichi unlocked the door. Hinata followed. The room was large for one person to stay in. 

"Wow, it's big in here. Does it...does it get lonely at night..?" Kindaichi looked over at Hinata. 

"A bit. It's not too bad though. It's just a bit quiet is all. It would be nice to have someone else here at night, but I got kind of used to it." Hinata felt his mind spin. He wanted, for some reason, to offer to stay for the night. Just so the other wouldn't feel alone. "Aside from that, make yourselves comfortable." Kindaichi sat down on the bed. Hinata silently sat next to him. Hanamaki sat in a chair across from them. A few minutes of silence passed. 

"I'm a bit thirsty. I'm going to get a drink. You two want anything?" Hanamaki stood up. Kindaichi thought about it for a second. 

"Uh, yeah. Just some water, thank you." 

"I'll have some juice, please." Hanamaki nodded. He made his way out of the room.

"I'll check on Kunimi for you, Kindaichi." Hinata felt the pain again. " And don't have too much fun without me, you two." He walked off, leaving the two of them alone. 

"Hey, are you okay? You seem upset." Kindaichi tilted his head. Hinata sighed.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just a bit tired. I had a rushed morning." Kindaichi gave a look of sympathy to Hinata.

"Well you can lay down. I don't mind." Hinata smiled gently at Kindaichi. He was actually tired.

"Thank you." He rested his head on the taller man's shoulder. "Is it okay if I do this?" Kindaichi smiled back at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine with it. As long as you're comfortable like that." Hinata closed his eyes. 

'Oh who am I kidding,'He thought, 'Kageyama was actually right for once.' He barely nuzzled his nose into Kindaichi's neck. 'I am in love with my "Prince charming waiter-san"'. 


	7. You're anything but an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi just keeps getting on Kageyama's nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for torturing Kageyama I'm sorry. Please don't come for me with pitchforks!

Kageyama growled as he walked down the hall next to the man that he tackled. Iwaizumi had made Kunimi help Kageyama get settled in for his "mocking ways".

"You can stop growling, you know. I really don't want to hear it." Kunimi looked like someone had just spit in his food. Angry and disgusted. Kageyama sighed.

"Maybe you should be quiet and do your fucking job properly." Kunimi's eye twitched. He glared at Kageyama.

"I am doing it properly. I kindly asked you to excuse me and you tackled me to the ground." He crossed his arms. "What? You look like I just punched your girlfriend or something."

"And then you told me to sleep with an eye open, you asshole." Kunimi rolled his chocolate colored eyes.

"Because you hurt me." He moved a strand of hair out of his face. "You're heavier than you look."

"Are you saying that I'm overweight?" Kageyama raised his eyebrow. Kunimi snickered evilly.

"No, no. I bet you're just very muscular, eh? Are you? Or are you overweight? I wouldn't be shocked." Kageyama felt his rage grow.

"I..." Kageyama didn't know what to say. He couldn't offend the other about his features. He was, as Kageyama hated to admit, very beautiful. He looked like he was full of happiness and rainbows, but Kageyama knew the truth. "You have an evil dark soul."

"I know. I'm basically the devil, but--" Kageyama growled louder. "Calm the hell down, man."

"You can't get angry, can you?! You're too stuck up and selfish to even do that."

"Actually, in my opinion, selfish, stuck up people are usually angry all the time, so I guess I'm just a sweet Angel aren't I?" Kageyama grabbed him by the collar and glared into his face.

"I thought you were the devil, sweetie." Kunimi scoffed.

"Don't call me 'sweetie', you creeper. You're not my boyfriend." Kageyama felt his face burn.

"I...I didn't mean it like that..." It came out as a whisper. Kunimi cackled loudly.

"Who knew that mister 'I'm so cocky and tough' would get so easily flustered? Let's see what else makes you blush." Kageyama stepped back.

"No. Just take me to my room. I don't want to deal with this crap right now."

"Hmmm. Maybe you'll let me do it in your room, right?" Kageyama's glare got worse. "What if I say please?"

"Just take me to my room. We'll discuss this when we get there." Kunimi smirked. "Stop giving me that look."

"Okay okay. We're right around the corner anyway. Come on." He started walking again. Kageyama followed every step. "It's 210, right?" Kageyama nodded. "We're here."

They got into the room. Kageyama sat on the bed. Kunimi sat next to him. "Why are you _still_ here?"

"Because..." Kunimi undid the top button on Kageyama's shirt, "I wanna see how long it takes to get you completely flustered. If that's okay with you." Kageyama jumped as Kunimi continued unbuttoning the shirt.

"Why are you still doing this?" Kunimi looked up at Kageyama. "Stop it."

"Just let me finish, okay?" Kageyama sighed. Then he felt Kunimi lick his neck, slowly.

"Okay, that's enough. I don't need your germs all over me." Kunimi raised his eyebrows.

"Are you...completely sure?" Kageyama nodded. "How come? Don't you want me?"

"No, as a matter of fact, I do not. I don't even need you near me unless it is completely necessary. Do you understand?"

"No, as a matter. Of. Fact. I do not." Kageyama felt anger fill him as the other mocked his words. "And I'll be back tonight, okay? Get yourself ready."

"No. You stay away from me, okay? Leave. Right now." Kunimi sighed.

"Fine. I'll go. I'll go. But...let me do one thing." Kageyama hesitantly nodded. He immediately regretted everything when the other gently placed his lips on his own. "I'll see you tonight."

"Get out! And no! I will not see you tonight and you will not see me! Shoo! Go away!" He forcefully pushed Kunimi out the door. He heard a small 'whatever' before he heard the footsteps retreat back down the hall. 'That jackass. Who does he think he is?' He smacked his hand against his forehead. 'And I definitely will  _not_ fall in love with him, either.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides from fire and pitchforks*


	8. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi and Hinata make a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this is just getting cheesy uuugggh. It's not what I wanted at first but it's just my nature.

Hinata felt himself wake up. He was laying in a room that he didn't recognize. "Oh, you're awake. Good morning sunshine." Hanamaki stood above him.

"Oh....where did Kindaichi go?" Hanamaki chuckled.

"He got embarrassed that you fell asleep on him. As for where he is, he's on the floor." Hinata felt his eyes widen.   
  
"He didn't need to leave. He was warm and comfy..." Hanamaki smiled.

"He's just a flustered baby. He doesn't know how to express his feelings." Hinata nodded. It made sense.

"W-wait. Why would he need to express any feelings at all? Does he want to be friends?" Hanamaki started full-out laughing, and accidentally stepped on the sleeping Kindaichi.

"Ow. That hurt." Hanamaki just laughed harder. Kindaichi sat up. Hinata felt his heart beat faster. The other's hair was no longer shaped as a turnip, but more like Kageyama's, just a bit messier.

"Are you okay? Did he kill you?" Hinata placed his hand on Kindaichi's shoulder. Kindaichi chuckled.

"No, just pain." He stood. "How was your sleep?" Hinata smiled gently at the other.

"It was great. Until you moved. Your shoulder is really comfortable." Kindaichi's face became red.

"W-well my shoulders are hard. I didn't want you hurting yourself" Hanamaki rolled his eyes at this.

"Yeah, okay Kindaichi. I'll just ignore what you said. 'Ooh! He's so cute. I should move because I think I might kiss him if I let him stay anymore.' Yeah. I'll just ignore that." Kindaichi's face was practically glowing now.

"H-hush up..." Kindaichi covered his face.

"Awwe! Little turnip has a crush!" Hanamaki kept teasing. Hinata felt his heart beat faster.

"Wait, you...like me?" Hinata tilted his head. Kindaichi bit his lip. He started walking away.

"Just forget it." He walked out of the room. Hinata followed quickly.

"Hey, come here! This is not over!" Kindaichi made a face at Hinata that basically said: 'yes it is. Leave me alone.' "Uh, don't ignore me, mister." Hinata caught up and grabbed the other's arm.

"Just...go away. I don't need a repeat of last year." Hinata gave a questioning look. Kindaichi sighed. "Well, I fell for this girl. She was so...nasty though. She would be so mean to me and I...I loved it. Until she told me that I'm worthless and stupid." He looked down at the ground. "I told her that I loved her...but you know."

"So you're just gonna ignore love because you were rejected? That's...that's not a good way to deal with it."

"You don't understand. As I recall, you said you haven't fallen in love...how could you..." Hinata sighed as he began to walk away.   
"Well how do you think I feel right now?" He felt the pain in his chest again. He wanted to hit something. 'Of course. It's always the same.'

"I didn't say I was rejecting you, did I?" Hinata looked back.

"Sounded like it." He kept walking. Kindaichi followed quietly.

"Well, let me rephrase it. Not right now. I'm not ready at the moment. I hope you understand." Hinata felt the pain go away slightly.

"What does that mean?" It was a quiet whisper. Kindaichi grabbed the other's hand.

"I'm not ready for a relationship, but I love you. Is that okay?" Hinata nodded.

"I think I love you too. I'm not really sure that I know yet, but I'm believing that I am." Kindaichi smiled lightly at the other.

Hinata reached up and gently pulled Kindaichi's head down enough so that he didn't have to strain his neck just to see his face. "Promise me..." Hinata whispered as he pulled the other closer..."that we'll be together once you decide that you're ready."

"I promise." Hinata gently pushed his lips onto the taller male's cheek.

"Good. I promise too."


	9. Still here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi is still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me too, Kageyama.

Kageyama stepped out of his room. He flinched when he saw that asshole sitting next to his door. "Get away!"

Kunimi sighed, standing up. "What did I say? I would be back. Here I am." Kageyama felt himself accept defeat.

"I'm gonna have to deal with you tonight, aren't I?" Kunimi nodded. "Knew it...well I guess you're going to have to come in." Kunimi followed him into the room.

"You should know why I'm doing this. I need you to trust me enough that you'll let me in." Kageyama felt his eye twitch.

"That's not how you should do that. It makes me want to stay away from you, not be with you." Kunimi rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. But you still let me in." He smiled at Kageyama. "You trust me...not a lot of people do." Kageyama felt a smile tug at his mouth.

"Well, you looked like a sad puppy. What was I going to do?" Kunimi chuckled. "So...what do you want to do? I mean, the room is kinda.....plain..?"

"Anything that you want to do is fine with me." He ran his fingers through Kageyama's hair. Kageyama loved the feeling, but he didn't want to admit it.

Kunimi could tell that Kageyama liked it. The way he closed his eyes and smiled slightly. He continued to stroke the black strands.

"You look comfortable." Kageyama nodded. He was about to fall asleep. Until he realized who was doing this. The jerk from earlier. He jumped up.

"S-stop! No more. No. Bad." Kunimi looked confused. They were getting along fine, right? "S-sorry. We just met and all, so you know...awkward."

"Don't be awkward." Kunimi placed his hand back on Kageyama's head. "Relax. Close your eyes. Sleep." Kageyama shook his head.

"I can't when you're in here. I'm...nervous about this stuff. You know. Just a phobia." Kunimi raised an eyebrow. "I have weird dreams."

"I'll make those dreams go away if you just close your eyes and get comfortable." Kunimi jumped when he heard the door open. Hanamaki walked in.

"Kunimi, Oikawa needs you." Kunimi sighed quietly.

"Alright. I'll be there." Hanamaki nodded and left. "Sorry. I have to go. I'll be back."

"No, no. I'm all good. Go have fun out there. I'll see you later...if you want." Kunimi nodded. He left the room.

"Sweet dreams, Tobio." Kageyama smiled, a peace settling over him as the door shut. Until he realized something.

'I never told him my first name...how did he know?' 


	10. Leaving..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi is leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with this! Phew! This will be a relief

Two days have passed. Nothing too eventful happened, except for Hinata finding out about the Ship's captain dating Iwaizumi.

Hinata sat in his room, thinking about the little moment he had with Kindaichi. 'Did I really fall in love with him that fast?' He couldn't imagine why. But it happened. A knock on his door startled him. "C-come in!" The door opened. Kindaichi entered.

"Hi." The taller male sat on the bed next to him. "I need to talk to you." Hinata felt a smile growing. It was probably going to be something cheesy.

"What? Are you going to take me to the dining room so then we can eat and then come back here and make love?" Hinata knew he said this in an overdramatic fashion. Kindaichi laughed.

"No, no. Nothing like that." He took Hinata's hand in his. "I just need to tell you something. Alright?" Hinata nodded. "There were some children who were abandoned back at shore. They recently were caught up in a huge wave, and I'm going to help search." Hinata felt his stomach twist. "And I'm leaving in an hour. I'm going with Iwaizumi and Kunimi."

"Y...you. Just be careful. I want to be able to see you later. And we'll have fun and stuff, okay?"

"Including me taking you to the dining room so we can eat and then come back here to make love?" Hinata forced a smile onto his lips. He could feel his tears slide. Kindaichi sighed lightly. "Oh, come here. I promise. I'll be back."

"Please...just...I know you want them to be safe. But what about you? Just stay here. All night. Please. Don't go." Kindaichi held Hinata to his chest.

"I'll be fine. Okay?" Hinata tried to calm down. He lifted his head and took Kindaichi's face in his hands.

"Be careful. Please. That's all I'm asking for. Be careful." Kindaichi slowly brought his lips to Hinata's cheek.

"I will."

They cuddled each other for an hour, which was too little in Hinata's opinion.

"I have to go now. Ill be back later tonight."

"I'll walk you down..." Kindaichi nodded. They began walking when they heard a scream from upstairs.

"Holy shit, his neck is broken." Hanamaki kneeled next to the figure on the ground. Kindaichi's eyes widened.

"What? Who's is?" Kindaichi placed a hand over his mouth.

"N-Nishinoya..." Hanamaki walked over.

"He was trampled to death. A huge crowd..." Hanamaki breathed. "Are you still up to going, Kindaichi?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
After the body was put away, Kindaichi was ready to go. Hinata hugged him tight. "Be careful today. Promise me." Kindaichi nodded.

"Promise." He placed a little kiss on Hinata's cheek before leaving with the rest.

'I'll see you tonight...'

 


	11. Why did you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh this hurt so bad. So bad.

'It's almost midnight,' Hinata thought, 'where is he?' He sat at a table in the dining area. "You okay?" Hanamaki placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Yes. It's just that..."

"I know. Kindaichi. He'll be okay. I've been on so many of those missions. They're actually kind of fun. And look at that. We are actually at a resting spot. A place where we can all get off of this boat and wait for them." Hinata immediately ran to the place. It felt like it was tinted green. There were two men standing at the entrance.

Kyotani and Yahaba. Those were their names. "Go on. There are others." The scarier looking one gently pushed Hinata.

'Where is he? Where is he? Where are they? They need to come back now.'

"Hinata, calm down. I can see the boat. They're almost here. Everything will be better." Kageyama rubbed small circles on Hinata's shoulder. "5 minutes at most." Hinata breathed heavier. He needed to see Kindaichi again.

"Why not five seconds!? I need to see him!" Hanamaki rolled his eyes.

"We've all been there. He's fine. You two will walk off to the sunset together." Hanamaki chuckled. "That's what happened to Mattsun and me." He looked up. "He was away and he met me here. In this very spot."

"That's enough, Makki. We should tell about how I met Iwa-chan! It was so romantic!"

"He tried to feed you to a shark. I don't see how that's romantic." Oikawa visibly deflated.

"That's mean, Makki! Mattsun! Makki brought up the shark!"

"The ship! It's here!" The janitor, Matsukawa, yelled. Hinata felt his heart throb. The ship came, and Kunimi slowly walked off. He looked horrified. And Hinata quickly knew why. Kindaichi was limp in Iwaizumi's arms. He was soaked. And freezing cold. Hinata ran to him.

Iwaizumi placed the male down on the ground. "He t-tried. He really d-did. You s-should be proud." Hinata felt his eyes burn.

And Kindaichi's opened. "K-kindaichi? What happened?" The taller male smiled.

"What'd I tell you, Shouyou? I'd be back....I'll see you again, some day, alright?" He was so pale, so fragile looking.

"What? No. You're fine. You're okay. Sit up, Kindaichi. Come here." He took him in his arms. Just like he had done earlier to him.

"Thank you, Shouyou. You showed me...that...I...I love you..." Hinata felt his breathing slowly come to an end.

"Kindaichi? This isn't funny. Wake up, right now. What about you taking me to dinner and us going back and..." 'I knew he should have stayed. This is my fault. I could have stopped him.' " _WAKE UP_!" Hinata cried loudly. The man who made him happy. He was gone. " _COME BACK! PLEASE!_ " He felt Kageyama pull him back.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do at this point." Hanamaki said. Hinata felt his whole world shatter.

'Of course. I was dumb enough to fall in love. And he's gone.' Hinata sat on the ground and watched as his body was carried off. 'I'm sorry I didn't stop you...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Yaaay


	12. I miss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is missing Kindaichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Well there you go! I finally finished! I know the last two chapters were horribly written so here's a little extra I wrote the other night.

A small buzz could be heard as a bee passed by. The small male sat on a blue and purple blanket. The gift that... _he_ had given him. Memories of being on that ship were there every so often.

He remembers meeting his one true love. Holding onto him at night when he was lonely. He remembers that man telling him that he was going to go help rescue the lost children who were left behind. That man who was so gentle and caring. Who showed him that love at first sight was possible.

He looked up at the blue sky. 'It's so beautiful,' he thought, 'so special...'

He remembers the stabbing pain when that waiter shook his head sadly. He had said "I'm sorry. It was impossible to save him." And Hinata just sat. Watched as the love of his life, well his body, was carried off. He hadn't done anything. Didn't try to possibly bring him back. He knew that there _could_ have been a miracle. He should have tried. 'I'm a horrible person.' He thought.

A breeze went by, and Hinata knew it was that time of the day. He looked up. The fading face of Kindaichi looked straight ahead. He looked just like when Hinata had met him.

"Hey..." He reached up and gently touched the other's hand. He knew it was an illusion. But he could feel him. He could feel the warmth of his hand.

Kindaichi looked down and nodded. The smaller male bit his lip.

"I miss you." Kindaichi nodded again. Hinata could feel his hand becoming cooler by the second. "I...I'll see you again, for real. When I'm ready. I promise I'll come and find you." Kindaichi smiled as he started walking off, slowly fading as he did.

'Someday... I'll be able to hold you again.'

"Hinata. Come on. We're ready to go." Kageyama walked out of the house behind him.

"I saw him again, Kageyama. Is that bad?" Kageyama shook his head.

"Just don't get too upset if he suddenly stops showing up. I don't know if I could handle another..." Hinata nodded. Kunimi hadn't been out of bed much, unless it was to use the restroom. Kindaichi dying caused him to fall into a major depression. Kindaichi was his best friend after all.

"I know...Kunimi's getting better though. He got up to get food. And he didn't try to go for any knives. But he might have just noticed I was there." Kageyama shook his head.

"No. He talked to me yesterday. He is better." Hinata brought his knees to his chest. "I mean...I thought it would be you who was in his state."

"Well, I was at first. I think he's just in shock still." Kageyama nodded.

"And look who just showed up." Kunimi took slow short steps to the others. "Hey, there. Everything good today?" Kunimi looked over at Kageyama, letting a tiny, barely visible smile grow on his face, as if he was saying 'yes. Today is a good day.' Kageyama gently brought his arm around Kunimi's waist. The other leaned into him.

"Well," Hinata said, "let's go."

 

 

**_Today is new. Yesterday is old. All we have from yesterday is the distant memories of the ones that are gone..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
